The Innocent Looking Girl
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Perder a su esposa sin lugar a duda fue algo realmente doloroso, amar por segunda vez y lastimarla es imperdonable. ¿En verdad las terceras oportunidades existen?#One-shot#Semi-AU#LeveOoC#ChiixHiroyasu


**Me presento, a su servicio 241L0RM3RCUR1, escritora de casi medio tiempo y lectora de tiempo completo, es mi primera vez escribiendo algo sobre Chobits, ya he visto el anime y leído el manga, ambas un par de obras de arte, que honestamente merecen su continuación. **

**Centrándome en lo que compete, que es este ligero One-shot, me gustaría compartir con ustedes que realmente adoro la pareja que hace Hideki con Chii (Elda), son lo más tierno en esa serie, ese momento en que dices, "por fin admites que la amas, tonto Hideki", por no usar otras palabras, pero… hmm… esta idea ya tenía un tiempo rondando por mi cabeza desde que vi ese capítulo en el que Yumi ve a Chii usar su viejo uniforme, solo que aún no estaba en orden.**

**Pero mientras hacia un par de labores y escuchaba la canción del Opening, me dije ¿Por qué no?, y así escribí esto. Así que, espero sea de su agrado, recuerden que los fics se hacen sin finés de lucro y para el disfrute del lector, y una forma para sacar ese potencial escritor que todos llevamos dentro. De igual modo esto es un tipo Semi-AU, y ya no digo más porque hago Spoiler. Disfruten y diviértanse con este pequeño escrito.**

**Chobits es propiedad de CLAMP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A pesar de que la amara con todo su ser, que le amara con la misma intensidad que amo a su esposa, no era justo que le robara sus años preciosos.

\- Te amo, pero no quiero lastimarte, no más.

Las lágrimas una vez más derramadas por su culpa y la bofetada que le propino en ese momento no eran suficiente castigo por el pecado que cometió.

Durante un par de meses mantuvo cerrada la pastelería y decidió que lo mejor sería pasar una temporada en el campo, lejos de la ciudad, los Persocons y de ella, un momento en soledad abriría su mente a la realidad.

Merecía sentirse miserable, desdichado, cualquier desafortunado incidente que le pasara era bien recibido, nunca debió aceptar los sentimientos de una dulce chica como Yumi.

Pasado casi medio año regreso a la ciudad, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarla a ella, parada frente a la tienda esperando a que él abriera, pero ¿por qué?, fue la pregunta que rondo por su mente en ese momento.

Soltó un suspiro y con la mejor sonrisa que pudo hacer en ese momento le saludo, ella al verle de igual modo sonrió y le abrazo, tomándolo por sorpresa, claro que ella se despegó inmediatamente y le ofreció una disculpa.

\- No te preocupes, pero ¿Qué hacías?

\- Esperaba a que abriera la tienda para trabajar. – dijo con una sonrisa y mostrando una ferviente esperanza en su mirada.

\- ¿Hablas enserio? – la chica asintió y soltó un estornudo. Estaban en los últimos días de invierno, una niña tan extraña pero dulce, esperaba y Motosuwa-kun se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella. – vamos a por un chocolate caliente, estar tan temprano en el frio no es bueno.

Entraron a una cafetería y se sentaron cerca de la ventana, sabia por Motosuwa-kun que a ella le encantan los días nevados. La camarera se acercó y les extendió las cartas, pero él simplemente pidió dos chocolates calientes y un par de pasteles de fresa.

\- Muchas gracias por la invitación, Jefe. Es muy amable de su parte – ofreció un ligero asentimiento de cabeza

\- No es nada, más bien soy yo quien te lo agradece. – la cara de Chii mostraba clara confusión, él rio ante esa expresión tan tierna para una chica de primer año de universidad – ese día me hiciste ver que Yumi era importante para mí, y también que no era justo que yo siguiera lastimándola por mi indecisión, te lo agradezco, aunque al final termine hiriéndola aún más. – se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, este no era momento para llorar. Respiro profundamente y exhalo – Y dime, ¿tú por qué me has estado esperando? – pregunto en un intento de desviar la conversación.

\- Estaba preocupada – dijo con total tranquilidad. La camarera volvió con su orden y se las entregó a ambos, a la par de un "disfrútenlo" y se retiraba. Chii jugo un momento con su pastel y siguió hablando – Se fue sin dejar una nota de a dónde iba, o sus razones. Tanto Hideki, Yumi-san y yo nos preocupamos y le buscamos por todos lados, incluso Minoru nos ayudó, pero ni una señal.

\- Elegí pasar un tiempo en el campo. El bullicio de la ciudad, la tecnología, quería alejarme de todo eso – bebió lentamente el chocolate caliente.

Salieron de la cafetería y acompaño a Chii hasta su casa, seguro la casera estaría preocupada por su hija.

Ella se detuvo a ver un momento los modelos de Persocons, no creía que ella se interesara por ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Piensas comprar uno? – pregunto a su lado, ella negó – entonces, ¿Por qué los vez?

\- No lo sé, pero… de algún modo creo que están tristes, y a la vez felices.

\- ¿Tristes y al a vez felices? – ella asintió, regresando a su andar. Como una vez lo pensó y sigue pensándolo, desde que cruzo la puerta para pedir empleo junto a Motosuwa-kun, Chitose Chii es una chica bastante fuera de lo común.

Fuera del edificio estaba la madre de la jovencita, se despidió de ella, pero antes de irse, Chii le pregunto si mañana podría ir a trabajar, él aún no estaba preparado para abrir la tienda o si realmente la abriría nuevamente, pero algo le decía que ella de nuevo iría a verificar si era así.

\- No lo creo, pero puedes ir y ayudarme a ordenar un par de cosas

La sonrisa de Chii en esos momentos fue inigualable, las únicas veces que sonreía de ese modo era por causa de Motosuwa-kun y nadie más.

Como supuso ahí estaba esperando, pero en su mano derecha cargaba con un par de bolsas, le dio los buenos días, entrando a la tienda.

Dejo cerrado el lugar por un corto tiempo, pero suficiente para que terminara hecho un desastre. Chii dejo una bolsa en el aparador y de otra saco un par de guantas de látex, un par de plumeros, esponjas, jabón y rociadores de agua.

\- ¿Venias preparada? – ella asintió y le entrego un tapabocas. Ella sujeto su cabello en una coleta alta y amarro un paño a su cabeza – Gracias Chii-chan

\- No hay de que, Jefe – sonrió bajo el tapabocas y comenzó a sacudir el polvo de las repisas.

Dejaron completamente limpio a las 2 de la tarde. Chii saco de la otra bolsa un almuerzo preparado por su madre, y una carta dirigida para Hiroyasu.

\- Por cierto Chii-chan, ¿Desde cuándo venias a ver si estaba trabajando?

\- Uhm… - mordió el onigiri – al día siguiente de lo de Yumi-san, esperaba unas horas y luego me unía a buscarlo junto a Hideki y Yumi-san

\- ¿Y ellos siguieron buscándome hasta ahora? – ella negó - ¿Cuándo dejaron de hacerlo?

\- Hace como dos meses, pero yo sabía que usted volvería, porque la pastelería es muy importante para usted. – comenzó a comer un emparedado – Yumi venia también, pero, dijo algo sobre Persocon y un sueño imposible, no recuerdo muy bien.

Nuevamente la acompaño de regreso a su hogar, y ahora se detuvo en una tienda de libros, sosteniendo en sus manos el ejemplar de "La Ciudad sin Gente", por lo que sabía se trata de un popular libro ilustrado para niños.

Cada día era lo mismo, ella iba ayudaba a remodelar un poco la pastelería, y él poco a poco olvidaba sus problemas, y tomando seriamente la idea de abrir las puertas del lugar nuevamente.

Su tiempo con Chii era justo lo que necesitaba, una amiga con quien hablar y que le apoyara, sin embargo sin razón aparente ella falto, igual al día siguiente, ¿extraño?, y si algo malo había ocurrido, fue el pensamiento de Hiroyasu.

No abrió la pastelería y fue a buscarla hasta su casa, ya sabía por dónde ir de tanto en tanto que la acompaño. Toco en la puerta de la casera y quien le abrió fue Chii, pero la joven traía una frazada a su alrededor y un notorio sonrojo surcando su nariz

\- Jefe, ¿Qué hace aquí?*sniff*

\- Bueno, me pareció algo raro que no fueras, ya que estamos remodelando el lugar.

\- E-es cierto*achu* - estornudo y empezó a toser – por favor entre, disculpe el tiradero pero, pesque un resfriado y no he podido salir.

\- No te preocupes yo entiendo.

\- Le serviré un poco de té – intento pararse, pero con la ligera fiebre dio un paso en falso y casi cae, sino es por Hiroyasu que la atrapo en el acto – g-gracias – se desmayó con la notoria fiebre en aumento.

Esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Chii le preocupo de gravedad y que un pensamiento muy curioso cruzo por su psique, "¿Qué haría sin ella?"

\- Fue una suerte que estuviera con ella, Ueda-san – dijo Hibiya, cerrando la puerta que daba a la habitación de su hija – Ayer le subió la fiebre y el médico le dijo que reposara en cama.

\- En parte también es mi culpa, vine sin invitación – Hibiya asintió y miro por un momento al hombre, sonrió amablemente y le ofreció una taza de té – No, no es necesario, ya debo irme, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar y creo que voy retrasado.

\- Ya veo, es una lástima – le acompaño hasta la puerta – espero y pronto nos visite nuevamente.

Una semana completa duro el resfriado de Chii, y por esos días una nueva sensación de soledad se presentó en su corazón, aunque era un poco diferente, no era la soledad por no estar con Yumi sino por la falta de la característica amabilidad y dulzura de Chii.

En qué momento la joven se volvió tan importante y vital para él.

Giro el letrero de "Open" y saco la pancarta con el dibujo representativo de la pastelería. El sonido de la campana alerto sus sentidos, giro encontrándose con la chica que en sus manos cargaba una especie de obsequio.

\- Felicidades por la re-inauguración, Jefe – le entrego el paquete, el cual acepto con gusto y puso en el aparador para abrirlo – Es la primera vez que horneo un pastel, pero espero que le guste.

\- Gracias, Chii-chan– sonrió y comenzó a reír, acción que la joven rubia imito.

Para iniciar la nueva etapa que cruzaba la Pastelería Chirol, comenzó con unas ligeras promociones de galletas y pequeños pastelillos, podría decirse que no era la gran cosa, pero la pastelería siendo tan popular y más con la ayuda de Chii, tuvo un primer gran día de ventas, tanto así que la agenda se encontraba llena de pedidos para fiestas de cumpleaños, aniversarios, bodas.

\- Tendré que ir a comprar más ingredientes, pero los costos de algunos materiales deberé reducirlos, y la tarta para la boda es dentro de tres meses, entonces – hizo un par de cuentas y anotaciones en una libreta, quizás tendría que sacar un poco de lo que tenía ahorrado – que más…

\- Jefe, ya voy a meter el letrero – dijo Chii verificando que era la hora de cerrar. Hiroyasu sin alejar la vista de la liberta asintió. Dejando el letrero dentro y volteando el pequeño de la puerta, Chii se disponía a cambiarse de ropa y marcharse a su casa. – ¿Pasa algo, Jefe?

\- ¿Qué?, no, solo que con todo y todo, hay muchos gastos y me temo que no podre darte tu paga de este mes.

\- Está bien, no se preocupe, lo importante es sacar a la pastelería y cumplir con todos los encargos para estos meses, por eso yo también daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que así sea – la convicción en la mirada de Chii era impresionante, ella siempre cargada de esperanza y amabilidad, realmente ¿podía merecer el apoyo de alguien como ella? – ¿pasa algo Jefe? – pregunto preocupada por la manera en que Hiroyasu la veía

\- No, solo me puse a pensar que – ella ladeo la cabeza a un lado curiosa por lo que podía pensar Hiroyasu – eres muy considerada, y me alegra que estés aquí.

\- Eso es porque usted y yo somos amigos, y es normal que me preocupe por usted.

Esta vez se aseguró de acompañarla hasta la entrada de los apartamentos, entre platica y platica se hizo más tarde y para esas horas no consideraba seguro que una jovencita como ella se paseara sola por las calles de Tokio. En la entrada ya le esperaba la casera que al verle, hizo un asentimiento de cabeza en agradecimiento por acompañar a su hija.

\- Buenas noches, Chii-chan, nos vemos mañana.

\- Hasta mañana, Jefe.

La vio correr hacia su madre y saludarle con un efusivo abrazo, y ambas entraron al edificio. Dio media vuelta y regreso por donde hace unos segundos venía con Chii, las palabras de la joven hacían eco en su mente, ella le consideraba un amigo, él sabía que lo eran, pero que ella se lo dijera, extrañamente causaba una sensación de opresión en su pecho.

Esa misma sensación ocurrió un par de veces anteriormente, claro que se negó a creerlo, él no podía y no debía enamorarse de Chii.

Sus cálidas sonrisas, esa notable preocupación y amabilidad se debían a que ella es así, y no porque ella le quiera en un sentido más allá de una simple amistad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Posdata: ¿Hay alguna pareja que les guste, pero que nadie ha escrito de ese par?**


End file.
